


I'll Catch You One Day

by summer_borngirl77



Series: I'll Catch You One Day [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 1940s Sam Wilson, Howling Commandos - Freeform, Hurt Sam Wilson, Hydra (Marvel), M/M, Not Canon Compliant, POV Alternating, Period-Typical Homophobia, Period-Typical Racism, Period-Typical Sexism, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Sam Falls Off the Train, Sam and Bucky Switch Places, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2019-11-07 20:54:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17967881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summer_borngirl77/pseuds/summer_borngirl77
Summary: Steve Rogers wants to join the army and his best friend (as well as secret crush) Sam Wilson at the height of World War 2. With his list of health problems, though, he is continuously rejected. All he needs is a chance. And hey, if he finds the chance to open to Sam, he'll do that too.(AU where Sam, instead of Bucky, is Steve's childhood friend, and they fight in World War 2 together)





	1. A Chance

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fiction, so I hope it's not OOC. Also, this will be part of a series, so characters like Natasha, Bucky, and Tony will show up later, it's just that this portion is set in the 40s, so they're not there. I wanted to toy with an idea I hadn't seen on this sight, and I hop you all enjoy it. I do appreciate comments and constructive criticism, so please leave comments or advice in the comments, I would appreciate it.

“Rogers, Steven.”

Steve Rogers set down his newspaper, and walked into the medical office. He saw the skeptical look the doctor gave him, but it didn’t faze him. He was determined to join the war, and to help his country. He had been rejected 3 previous times, but he was desperate.

Steve knew he was small. And his health wasn’t the best either. He had heart tremors, couldn’t see well, couldn’t hear right, and his back wasn’t straight. He knew he could make a difference, though, he was sure about that. The doctor looked up at him.

“How’d your folks die?”

“Dad died in the Great War. Got hit with mustard gas. And my mom was a nurse. Caught tuberculosis, and she couldn’t shake it.”

The doctor nodded his head, and looked over the list again. He stamped the enlistment form with a 4F sticker.

“You’re rejecting me?”

“Listen Rogers, the asthma alone disqualifies you. The other stuff is just icing on the cake.”

“Please. Is there anything you can do?”

“Kid, I’m doing it.” He handed Steve the rejection. Steve dejectedly looked at the enlistment form, and left the office.

~ ~ ~  
After his rejection, Steve was feeling low. He just wanted a chance to prove himself. A chance to show that he could do so much to help. He went a to see a picture, and there was a clip from the war. Steve felt inspired once again by those brave men, they reminded him of the stories he heard of his father growing up. As the clip played, a heckler began to boo it.

“Come on, play the movie!”

Steve saw how distressed some of the other patrons were, and knew he had to put to stop to the man’s disrespect. “Hey, show some respect will ya?”

“No one cares, just play the movie!”

“Hey! Knock it off!”

The man stood up, and glared at Steve. He towered over Steve, and even though he was nervous, he knew he couldn’t back down.

“You say something, shrimp?”

“Yeah. I told you to shut your mouth.”

~ ~ ~  
Steve was knocked to the ground. He could feel some blood dripping from his mouth. He grasped for anything he could get his hands on, and he was able to grab a trash can lid. It didn’t do much to protect him, and the guy easily swatted the lid away, and laid him out again.

“Why don’t you just stay down?”

Steve slowly got up, and stretched out his sore muscles. “I can do this all day.”

The guy punched punched him again. Before he could set upon him, a confident voice said, “Hey, back off.”

The voice belonged to his best friend, Sam Wilson. The man turned to Sam, and sneered.

“I’m not going to be bossed around by some ni-”

Sam grabbed the guy, and shoved him away from Steve. The man tried fighting back, but Sam was able to block his attempts, and kicked him before the man scrambled out of the alley. Sam looked back at Steve, shaking his head.

“Getting into fights again? Must be a day that ends with ‘y’. I’d appreciate it if you didn’t put me in sitautions where I have to hit white folks.”

Steve chuckled, and stood up. “I had him on the ropes. And I don’t ever try to put you in those situations.”

“Uh huh.” Sam noticed the papers on the ground. “Tried again, huh? Where are you from now?” Sam inspected the paper. “Paramus? It’s illegal to lie on your enlistment form. Like, you can arrested, illegal.”

“I know, Sam.” 

“And you picked Jersey?”

Steve now noticed the official uniform his friend was wearing. He gave him a look of surprise. “You got your orders?”

Sam had a grim look briefly on his face, but replaced it with his trademark smirk. “Sergeant Samuel T. Wilson. Shipping out tomorrow morning.”

“Jesus.”

“Hey, don’t take the Lord’s name in vain.” Sam was smiling, so Steve knew he wasn’t going all preacher’s son on him.

“I should be going with you, Sam.”

“Let’s not dwell on that, huh? Let’s focus on having a fun night. Hey, take a look at this.” Sam handed him a flyer.

“Stark Expo?”

“Yep. The future is here, Stevie, and it’s ours for the taking.”

“Whatever you say, Sammy.”

~ ~ ~  
Steve and Sam went to the Stark Expo later that night. They got some looks thrown their way, and Steve knew it exactly why. The good thing was that most people were more focused on the exhibits, rather than the interracial best friends going up, front and center, where Howard Stark was showing off his latest invention. Sam was practically bouncing up and down next to him.

“Sam, stop it.”

“This is Howard Stark, Steve. Who knows what he’s created now.”

“No dates?” Sam was notorious for flirting with the girls in Harlem and in Brooklyn.

“Nah. Just me an’ you today.”

Steve felt his heart flutter at that, but decided to blame it on his bum heart, rather than his growing and unexpected feelings for his best friend. He had been ignoring these feelings, and found that it was the most convenient way to deal with it and not alienate his only friend. Howard kissed one of his showgirls, before taking the microphone in his hand.

“Ladies and Gentlemen, what if I told you that in a few short years, your car won’t even have to touch the ground?”

Sam shook Steve gently. “Flying cars. He’s talking about flying cars.”

Steve rolled his eyes. Sam was interested aerodynamics and flying objects. Steve had never seen the appeal in it, but it was nice to see Sam geeking out over it. Howard pressed a button, and the car began to hover over the ground.

“Holy cow,” Sam said. Steve was admittedly impressed too. Before it could much, though, the car shorted out, and fell to the ground. Howard grinned sheepishly at the crowd.

“I did say a few years, didn’t I?”

Sam applauded, as did most of the audience. Steve was looking around, and noticed a recruitment center. While Sam was focused on the spectacle, Steve took it as his chance to sneak away. He saw some people standing on a little box, making it look like they were soldiers. When they were done, Steve took his chance. He wasn’t even tall enough for his face to fit in the circle. He despondently got off the box, and knew he had to try again.

“On your left.”

Steve looked to the left of him, and saw Sam.

“Hey Sam.”

“Y’know, it’s my last night here, right? Pretty crummy way to spend it.”

“You should be with a dame, Sam. Not me.”

“I chose to be with _you_. Not a dame.”

Steve knew Sam didn’t like him like that, but every time he said something like that, it got his hopes up.

“You’re going to try again.” It’s not a question.

“Sam, I have to.”

“Steve. There are so many other things to can do-”

“You don’t understand, Sam-”

“Oh really? I don’t understand what? Being turned away for something superficial? Not being given a chance to prove myself because I’m different?”

Steve looked down at his feet. He should’ve realized Sam more than understood. He had lived through it, but worse.

“So then you know why I have to do this?”

Sam sighed. “Yeah, I do. It’s just… there are other ways you can prove yourself in this war. I’d be saying this if you were healthy and strong and everything. I got _drafted_ -”

“And I can’t just sit here and do nothing.”

“Then don’t! Do something else, then.”

“Do you understand, or not?”

“Of course I do. It’s just… I’d be a pretty crummy friend if I suggested that the only difference you could make is sacrificing yourself in this war. Do you know there are still plenty of people who support the Nazi movement here? Or don’t care about the Nazis because it’s happening in Europe, they only want revenge for Pearl Harbor? Make them care. You can do that with your art and your need to do good. Make people care, and support the efforts of the soldiers, going over there and fighting. That would make much more of a difference than being one of the thousands sacrificing their body for a cause.”

Steve sighed. Sam probably had a point, and he really did a good job of making Steve more introspective. But Steve had his mind set, and when he looked back up at Sam, he knew that Sam knew it to. “I’ll catch up with you later. Before you leave.”

“You better.” Sam began to walk away, but turned towards Steve. “Don’t do anything tremendously stupid, y’hear?”

“You’re taking all of it with you.”

Sam laughed, and walked off. Steve looked at the recruitment office, and went there, filling out the enlistment form, with some false information here or there. When he gave it to the doctor, the doctor quickly scanned over it, and said, “Wait here.”

Steve paled. Sam’s only direction was to not doing anything tremendously stupid, and now he was probably going to get arrested. He looked at the poster’s in the room. _Lying on your form can get you arrested_ and _List of health problems that make you ineligible for service_ , and Steve knew that he had some health problems on that list. He had been caught, he was just sure of it. Another man walked into the room, looking at the files.

“So,” he began without looking up, “you want to go fight overseas? And kill Nazis?”

The man had a foreign accent, Steve wasn’t sure where he was from, but he had an idea. “Huh?”

“I’m Dr. Abraham Erskine, with the Scientific Strategic Reserve.” He outstretched his hand. Steve shook it.

“Steve Rogers.” Before he could help himself, he asked, “Where are you from?”

Dr. Erskine looked up at him, and Steve was internally wincing. He really didn’t want to offend.

“Queens. 73rd Street. Before that, though? Germany. This information doesn’t trouble you, does it?”

Steve shook his head.

“So… where are you from? Is it, New Haven, or Paramus-”

“That might not be the right file-”

“Five exams in five different cities. That’s remarkable.”

“I’m really sorry, please don’t arrest me-”

“No, what I’m interested in is the five tries. You still haven’t answered my question, though. Do you want to kill Nazis?”

“Is this a test, sir?”

Dr. Erskine considered the question, and then nodded his head. “Yes.”

Steve sighed, and thought about his next words. Did he want to kill people? Of course he didn’t. Even hateful racists who were killing people just for being different. “I don’t want to kill anyone.” Then why did he want to go fight so badly? “I just don’t like bullies. I don’t care where they’re from.”

Dr. Erskine nodded his head. “We already have so many big men fighting, maybe it’s time for a little guy. I can offer you a chance. And only a chance.” Steve felt his heart flutter, and he was defintely not blaming it on his Dr. Erskine led Steve out of the room.

“I’ll take it.”

“So, where is the little guy from? Actually from?”

Steve chuckled. “Brooklyn.”

Dr. Erskine stamped the enlistment form, and handed it to Steve. “You are now a soldier.”

Steve saw the 1A qualification on his form, and smiled. He finally got his chance.


	2. Tests of Courage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve is training in Camp Lehigh, while Sam is fighting in Italy. Both of them want to help out their fellow man, but with the environment around them, it's difficult.

Steve was there to see Sam off, when he left for Europe the next morning. They had met up with each other last night, and Steve hadn’t told Sam about being accepted. It wasn’t a conversation he wanted to go through, and Sam would have too many unanswerable questions. Steve had a lot, himself. He was now being taken to Camp Lehigh to train with some other soldiers. It still amazed him that he was actually accepted into the Army. He wasn’t sure what Dr. Erskine wanted, but Steve was prepared to do whatever it took. He had brought some of his books, sketchbooks, and pencils with him to basic.

“Steven, we are here. Are you ready?”

Steve nodded his head, brought out of his daze. He brought his things to the barracks, ignoring the stares he was getting. He watched as other men put up pin-ups of various women, bringing out their love letters and such. Steve had none of that, and it didn’t make him feel self-conscious or insecure, it just was what it was. He never got to have a special gal waiting for him back home. But he had Sam. Sam, who was off, fighting with other soldiers, somewhere in Europe, going through God knows what. Steve picked up one of his notebooks, and began to draw Sam. He made sure not to let anyone else see, he didn’t want to lose his only chance because he was caught drawing a man. Steve went to bed that night, trying to relax his nervous heart.

~~~

The next morning, they were outside, waiting for their directions. A woman with curly brown hair and wearing a military uniform walked up to them.

“Gentlemen, I’m Agent Carter, and I supervise all operations for this division.”

“And what’s with the accent, Queen Victoria? Didn’t think I was serving the Brits.”

Agent Carter looked at the man giving her a leering look. She walked up to him, confident and not intimidated. “What’s your name?”

“Gilmore Hodge.”

“Step up, Hodge.”

“Sure. I’ll even show you some things that I bet you’ve never seen before.”

Steve wrinkled his nose at the obvious and blatant disrespect of Agent Carter. Surprisingly, she didn’t look fazed or even insulted.

“Right foot forward.”

Hodge obliged the request, grinning at her. Agent Carter punched him square the face. Hodge fell to the ground. Steve grinned at the act, happy to see that jerk get embarrassed.

“Agent Carter.”

“Colonel Phillips.”

An older, grizzled man walked up to them. “Good to see breaking the new recruits. Get back in line son, and don’t speak unless you’re spoken to.”

Hodge nodded his head, and stood up again. Phillips gave a speech, talking about how they were going to win, because they had the best people. Steve stood stoically, trying to show that he was just as worthy as any of the other soldiers there.

~~~

Steve struggled to climb the rope wall. He flipped over, and hung in place, watching his fellow soldiers climb the wall with relative ease.

“Rogers!” his drill sergeant yelled. Steve took shallow breaths, and tried to get up, but found he was unable to. He was able to disentangle himself eventually, but his drill sergeant told him not to bother trying to do it again.

Next, they were crawling under barbed wire. Steve was struggling to keep up, but he thought he was doing fairly well. That was, until Hodge kicked down one of the posts, trapping Steve behind everyone else.

He knew guys like Hodge back in New York. They were big brutes who used their size to prey on the weak. It was guys like him that Steve was always fighting against. Of course he couldn’t fight now. He was still upset that Hodge was treating him like dirt, though. They had just finished a run, and approached a flag pole.

“No one has been able to bring that flag down in 17 years. First one who does gets a ride back with Agent Carter.”

The soldiers tried climbing the pole, trying to reach the flag, but none were successful. Steve looked from afar, looking for a way to bring down the flag.

“Alright, fall in!”

The soldiers obliged. Steve, however, walked up to the pole.

“Rogers! I said fall in!”

Steve pulled out two screws, and the flag banged to the ground. He removed it from the pole, and handed it to his drill sergeant.

“Thank you, sir.” He got in the car with Peggy, who smirked at him. He smiled back, proud of himself.

~~~

He was struggling to breathe, trying to do push ups. His frail arms could barely support his equally frail frame.

“Come on, ladies,” Agent Carter said. “My dead grandmother has more life in her, God rest her soul. Come on now, up. Jumping jacks!"

Everyone stood up, and began to do jumping jacks. Steve saw Colonel Phillips and Dr. Erskine approaching, and it was obvious that the two were arguing. He didn’t know about what, and it probably wasn’t any of his business. As he continued to struggle to do jumping jacks, he saw a small object fly into the middle of the field, and Phillips yelled, “Grenade! Grenade!”

Steve located it, and as everyone was running back, he jumped on top of the grenade.

“Get away! Get back!” He tossed the grenade away. He heard whispers of, “It’s a dummy grenade,” and slowly sat up, looking at Agent Carter, Colonel Phillips, and Dr. Erskine.

“That was a test, wasn’t it?”

~~~

He had been chosen for Erskine’s program. Although Phillips had been reluctant, Steve’s act of jumping on the grenade helped convince him. It was the night before, and Erskine was reassuring Steve about the experiment tomorrow. He had told him about another user of the serum, Johann Schmidt, also known as the Red Skull.

“Are you nervous?”

“A little.”

“Well, no matter what happens, I want you to promise me one thing.”

  
“Sure, of course.”

“Promise not to be a good soldier, but to stay a good man.” Erskine gently poked his chest. Steve felt revered, and nodded his head.

“Good.”

After a few more minutes of conversation, Erskine left him. Steve lay on his bed, stomach fluttering with anticipation. The war was far away, but he wouldn’t be away from it long.

~~~

War was a sordid affair. There was really no other way to put it, in Sam’s opinion. The things he had seen were indescribable. Explosions, gunfire, blood spilt everywhere. And Sam had contributed to some of that bloodshed and gunfire. He didn’t know how to feel about that. Italy was rough, and Sam had seen enough to write a book. He looked over and saw one of his men, bleeding out in the dirt. Sam scrambled over to him, making sure to raise his head above their makeshift barrier.

“Private Harris, where are you hurt?”

Harris didn’t answer, but instead rolled over to show his bleeding backside. Sam saw the wound, and ripped off a piece of cloth from Harris’ uniform to apply pressure to the wound.

“Hold on, Harris, hold on.” Sam tied the makeshift bandage around the wound, and grabbed Harris. “We can make it, we can make it.”

Sam rushed over to a medical tent, with gunfire whizzing past him. He didn’t know how, but he was able to reach the tent for “Colored Soldiers.”

“Hey, Owens, I got an injured soldier.”

“Set him down on the table. And stay and help, Wilson.”

Combat medic Hank Owens had been having Sam assisting him, so that Sam would be more effective in giving trauma care in the field. Sam had asked him when he had first arrived in Italy, and despite Owens’ hesitance, he had agreed to let Sam help out. Sam appreciated it. He didn’t want to shoot other people, and he hated it whenever he did shoot someone. He was more interested in helping out the injured. He and Owens washed their hands, and gloved themselves.

“Okay Sam, I need tweezers to try to pull out the bullet.”

Sam dutifully did as he was told, and watched as Owens went to work. He did as Owens requested, and noticed that Harris’ breath was getting more shallow.

“I think his pulse is slowing, Owens.”

“Stop gawking, Wilson, and help out.”

Although Sam and Owens did all they could to save Harris’ life, but Harris’ chest eventually stopped moving, and he wasn’t breathing. Owens removed his gloves, and washed his hands.

“You alright, Wilson?”

Sam was slow to respond, but nodded his head. Owens looked back at him.

“We did all we could. Wash up and get back out there. You’re a soldier, don’t forget that.”

Sam washed up, grabbed his gun, and left the medical tent, coincidentally running into a soldier in his unit, Gabe Jones.

“Hey Wilson. Seems like the Germans have been pushed back."

“Yeah…”

“Why are you always in the medical tent?”

“What do you mean, _Private_?”

Gabe looked embarrassed, and Sam felt bad about pulling rank, especially on someone he liked, but he couldn’t handle questions about the medical tent now. He still felt bad about Harris.

“I’m sorry, Sarge. You going to eat?”

“I’ll join later.” Sam walked away, thinking about Harris, and the young men dying in this war. What Hitler was doing was wrong, and the Japanese had attacked the U.S., so he understood why war was necessary, but he didn’t understand why Steve would want to join so badly. He missed Steve. He had barely had chance to write to him, and he wondered how he was doing, if he had taken his advice. Sam laughed at that. Steve was probably still stubbornly trying to join the war effort. Sam smiled at that, as much as Steve was a troublemaker and put Sam in _way_ too many sticky situations, he still appreciated his righteous anger and stubborness. It’s why he was friends with Steve, it was why… why he’d rather spend time with Steve instead of picking girls up in Harlem. He didn’t know how, but it was peaceful now, one of the few times in Italy. It was a memory worth keeping.

~~~

It had been an ambush. Sam was lying in the dirt, breathing heavily. He sat up, and his side felt sore. He grabbed his gun, and shot at approaching Germans. He saw an unfamiliar soldier next to him, and he was bleeding. Soldiers were running at them. Although he knew he could leave and probably be safe, he couldn’t leave the soldier there. He shot at the incoming soldiers, and rushed to patch the soldier up. He was also from the 107th, but for obvious reasons, the two had never interacted. He was able to staunch the bleeding by making a tourniquet, and felt the barrel of a gun pressed against him. He was a black man fighting Nazis, so he was fully prepared to die. Instead, he felt a hit to the back of his head, and everything turned black.

~~~

When Sam woke up, he was handcuffed, and in the back of a truck with several other soldiers. Jones was in the truck, as well as the man he had patched up.

“Where are we?”

“We got captured, Sarge. They’ve been driving for a little while now, but we don’t know where.”

“Sarge, huh?” It was the man Sam had patched up. “I’m Dugan. Dum Dum Dugan. I appreciate you saving my life back there.”

“Oh, no problem.”

The truck stopped. The German soldiers took them out of the truck, and led them inside of a bunker. There were multiple trucks, leading multitudes of soldiers to the bunker. A small man began to survey the soldiers, and was having his Nazi henchmen take soldiers. Sam looked over at Jones and Dugan.

“Can you hear them? I’m having a hard time hearing.”

“It’s not a lot. Just a question or two, looking at the tags, then the small guy decides who goes and who stays.”

Sam clutched his side, remembering that he was injured. Gabe noticed, but didn’t say anything, which Sam was thankful for. After 10 minutes, the small man made his way over to them.

“Greetings, I am Arnim Zola, HYDRA’s head scientist. And you are my guinea pigs.”

The soldiers looked over Dugan, as well as the French and British soldiers with them. They ignored the Japanese soldier and Gabe, but one of the soldiers scrutinized Sam.

_“Er hat den Soldaten gerettet. Anstatt zu laufen.”_

_“Dieser neger?”_ Zola inspected his tags.

Sam narrowed his eyes, and pulled back. “I know what that means.”

“Why would you save a white man? Instead of running?”

“Because I’m not some pathetic Nazi who is so insecure, he kills people for being different.”

Zola didn’t seem to notice the jab. “You are injured. That makes your act even more remarkable.”

“Fuck you.”

“Take him.”

_“Aber mein Herr, das ist er-”_

_“Ich weiß was er ist. Nimm ihn.”_

The soldiers grabbed him, and despite the protests around him, he was dragged to a room, to be the subject of whatever horrors Zola wanted to force upon him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> "Er hat den Soldaten gerettet. Anstatt zu laufen."- "He is the one who saved the soldier. Instead of running."  
> "Dieser neger?"- "This negro?"  
> "Aber mein Herr, das ist er-"- "But sir, that is-"  
> "Ich weiß was er ist. Nimm ihn.”- "I know what he is. Take him."
> 
> I used Google Translate, and I know that it can be unreliable, so if you see any mistakes, please correct me. I hope you guys enjoy, and thank you to everyone who has read so far!


	3. Tortures and Triumphs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve is now Captain America and Sam has to persevere through the torment Zola puts him through.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a slur in this chapter. It's not completely typed out, but just letting you guys now.

Zola picked up a knife, and cut it into Sam’s skin. He hissed in pain, but didn’t beg or cry or anything like that.

“Wilson, Samuel. Sergeant. 32557038.”

“You can stop that Sergeant Wilson. It is going to do you no good.” Zola had been injecting him with some weird liquid. It had made him feel a little weird, but he couldn’t feel any discernible changes. He just kept giving his name, rank, and serial, no matter what Zola said.

“Wilson, Samuel. Sergeant. 32557038.”

  
“You are determined, are you not? Let’s see how that cut is doing.” Zola inspected his arm, and took notes on it. “Still not healed. We’ll check back in an hour, hm?”

“Wilson, Samuel. Sergeant. 32557038.”

“Keep chanting that, Sergeant. See how far it gets you.” Zola left the room. Sam opened his eyes, looking around the room. He had heard screaming from other rooms, and figured those other soldiers were going through the same thing as him. He tried to keep his wits about him, and tried to search for any way to escape his captivity. Although he knew it was futile, he tried to struggle against the bonds. The bonds actually seemed to be getting weaker. Sam tried harder, and with a little more effort, was actually able to take off one of the bonds. He fumbled with the other one on his arm. Before he could remove the one on his legs, Zola and some other soldiers rushed into the room.

“You’re getting stronger, Sergeant Wilson. Congratulations. Men, take him down.”

The soldiers rushed him, and Sam, with newfound strength, was able to take them on for a good 5 minutes before being taken down.

“This is wonderful. Put him to sleep.”

Sam felt an injection in his back, and everything went dark.

~~~

When Sam opened his eyes, he noticed that the restraints were tighter. Zola was standing over him, at least, the best he could with his short stature.

“It seems my serum is working quite well.”

  
“Wilson, Samuel. Sergeant. 32557038.”

“We’re back to that, are we? I would’ve thought you would’ve seen the futility in it.”

Sam had. He just figured if it kept annoying the jackass, then he would keep doing it.

“We have something special planned for tomorrow.” 

The sentence was muttered, and Sam almost didn’t hear it, but his ears miraculously caught what Zola had said. “What? What is planned for tomorrow?”

Instead of answering, Zola left the room without another word. Sam squirmed, but the new restraints proved to be too much for him. Sam closed his eyes, praying for a way to escape.

~~~

The experiment had worked. Steve’s back was straight, his breathing was clear, he now towered over people, and he was muscular. The success had come at a cost, though, as Erskine had been killed by an undercover agent at the experiment. Steve had chased the agent, but he bit a cyanide pill before he could get any information or even revenge.

Steve was sitting in the lab, looking at the detonator for the bomb. Phillips walked up to him.

“Shame about Erskine. He was a good man. Carter and I are heading to the front lines.”

“I’m coming with you, right?”

“Are you kidding? Because of Erskine’s death, the formula for the serum is lost. You’re the only one with the serum. You are going to be subjected for testing.”

“But sir…”

Phillips left. Peggy gave him a regretful look, and approached Steve. “I’m sorry, Steve. I’m sure you’ll get your chance. I hope to see you around.”

“Yeah, you too, Peggy.”

Peggy left. Steve sat back down, saddened by these recent developments. He was alone. His parents were both dead. He hadn’t heard from Sam in a while, Erskine just died, and now Peggy was leaving. He didn’t what to do. He just wanted to fight. He was even healthy enough now. But one way or another, it seemed like he would never see action.

“Young man, what I just witnessed was remarkable.”

Steve looked up at an older man. He stood up tentatively. “Sir?”

“That was amazing. I’m Senator Brandt.” He stuck out his hand.

“Steve Rogers.”

“I happened to overhear your conversation with the Colonel. He can be a little cantankerous, can’t he?”

Steve despondently shrugged his shoulders. “Is there a reason you’re here, sir?”

“You want to fight son?”

“Yes sir.”

“You do some things for me, and I can have that arranged.”

Steve nodded his head vigorously. “I agree, sir.”

“Wonderful. Come with me.”

Steve proudly followed Brandt to his car. It wouldn’t be long until he got to have his chance.

~~~

Sam felt hazy. Zola had taken him to some room, and strapped him to a chair. Told him they were giving it a ‘test run,’ whatever the hell that was supposed to mean. Turned out, it meant they gave him a shock with the chair. They had told him something, then after shocking him, asked if he retained the information. After a few seconds, he was able to answer. They did it twice more, but he was still able to recall the information. Zola told them that was enough for today. So, he was strapped to the table, once more, staring up at the ceiling. He had overheard that 2 of the other soldiers back there had died from their injuries. It seemed like pure luck that Sam had managed to survive so far. He wasn’t special compared to any of the other soldiers.

Sam knew he was going to die. He had thought that when he was first captured, and subsequently was proven wrong. But he knew was going to die in this dank pit, at the hands of his Nazi capturers. His mind drifted to Steve. Feisty, idealistic Steve. Sam hoped he was doing well. That he wasn’t in some jail, because he was so desperate to join. He was going to miss Steve. He was his best friend, never caring about his race, and Sam had never judged him for his health. He was such a sweet, caring, passionate guy, Sam never understood why he couldn’t land a dame. Anyone who spent just a minute with Steve, giving him a chance, would see how swell the guy was. He hoped Steve got to live his life, and knew he could change the world for the better.

He thought about his family. His dad had died when he was 6. Shot and killed after trying to break up a fight. His mom died when he was 15, after a long fight with polio. Sam was in a bad place then, having to live on the streets. He had nearly dropped out, but kept going on, knowing that’s what his mother would want. He had met Steve shortly afterwards, getting into a fight with some guys who were messing with a dame. Sam clearly recalled their first meeting, despite Zola’s experiments.

~~~

_ A trio of guys were surrounding a huddled mass on the ground. Passersby were walking by as if nothing was happening, and Sam was tempted to do so, but knew he couldn’t. _

_ “Hey, back off!” _

_ The guys turned to him, and laughed. “You ain’t gonna touch us n***** boy.” _

_ Sam was slightly startled by the slur, but not enough for him to leave. “Go away! Leave the kid alone!” _

_ The boys growled at Sam, and charged at him, but he was able to dodge their sloppy attacks, and punched the ringleader.  _

_ “Get out of here, assholes.” _

_ The boys looked like they wanted to say more, but scampered off instead. Sam went to help the boy off. His nose was bleeding, and a bruise was beginning to form under his right eye. _

_ “I could’ve taken them myself.” _

_ “Of course, you had them right where you wanted, while you were bleeding on the alley ground. I should try to fight like that now.” _

_ The kid rubbed his shoulder. “You fight pretty good already.” _

_ “I’ll take that as a compliment from the championship boxer.” _

_ The kid smirked, but immediately winced from pain. “Gosh, I’m sore all over.” _

_ “Let me help you out. Take you to your place.” _

_ “What? Couldn’t hear you, I’m deaf on that side.” _

_ Sam nodded his head. “Alright. I’m on your left. What’s your name?” _

_ “Steve Rogers. Yours?” _

_ “Sam Wilson.” _

~~~

He faintly smiled. The memory made him happy. Even though he was sure was going to die, he had these  memories of his dad, his mom,  _ Steve _ , to keep him going for as long as he could. He heard the door open, and Zola was saying something, telling him about more injections and tests, but Sam ignored him. He just focused on thoughts of his family and friends, and monotonously repeated, “Wilson, Samuel. Sergeant. 32557038.”

~~~

Steve was now a bit of a celebrity. Although it wasn’t what he was expecting, Brandt had him touring around the country, advertising war bonds. He was awkward at first, but a month in, and he was a pro. All over the country, people wanted him to sign photos and kiss babies, he was starting to enjoy it. Now, though, things were complicated.

“I’m… I’m used to kids.” He was standing in front of a group of soldiers. Someone had just called him “Tinkerbell,” and he felt awkward for the first time since he started doing these USO tours.

“If… if I could have a volunteer…”

“Hey, get the girls back up here!”

One soldier decided to throw a rock at him. The shield was good for deflecting the attack, and Steve hurried off the stage. The stage manager directed the girls to take the stage, and patted him on the back.

“Don’t worry, they’ll like you.”

Steve doubted that. He dejectedly removed his cowl, and walked away.

~~~

Despite the rain, Steve was outside. It wasn’t like he could get sick anymore anyway. He was drawing a monkey with cymbals wearing his uniform. He was so caught up in his drawing, he didn’t pay attention to the footsteps approaching him.

“Is that how you view yourself?”

Steve immediately recognized the British accent, and looked up. Just like an angel, Peggy was standing over him, looking perfect as ever. He quickly stood up.

“Peggy…” 

“Is that how you view yourself? A dancing monkey?”   
  


Steve sat back down. “Brandt has me going on tour, selling war bonds. They’re up 40% whenever I go to town. I’m Captain America.” He said the title sardonically, and went back to sketching out his drawing. “I’m a dancing monkey.”

“Why? I thought you wanted to fight?”

“It’s better than what Phillips wanted. He wanted me to be a lab rat.”

“Those are your only two options? Being a dancing monkey or being a lab rat?”

“What else can I do?”

“I can’t answer that for you, Steve. You have the ability to do great things, though.”

Steve noticed two grimy soldiers talking with each other. “The crowd was a little… different.”

Peggy nodded her head. “These men have had it tougher than most. This is all that’s left of the 107th, which had been captured and brought to base behind enemy lines.”

“The 107th?” Steve hurried over to a tent, where Phillips was writing on a piece of paper. Phillips looked up, and groaned.

“Rogers. I heard that you were here to entertain the troops.”

“Can I ask about someone? Sergeant Sam Wilson?”

“I have had to write so many of these condolences cards, it’s near making me sick. The name sounds familiar, though. I’m sorry.”

“Can I go on a mission? To where they were captured?”

“No. You don’t even have field training, Rogers. You’re a propaganda piece.” And with that, Phillips walked away. Steve felt dejected once again, and looked at Peggy.

“I have to get over to that base, Peggy.”

“You can’t. Phillips forbade it.”

“Peggy, I need you to be honest with me. Did you mean it? When you said that I can do great things?”

“Yes, of course.”

“Then you have to let me do this.”

Peggy briefly considered Steve, and nodded her head. “I have an idea to get us over enemy lines.”

~~~

Sam had just gone through some more “tests.” They did the electro-shock thing again, but it only left him feeling dazed. He had resorted to praying. It was weird. He had been less reliant on religion ever since his father, a revered preacher, had been killed. His mother’s death almost diminished his belief in God. How could a benevolent God let two of the most caring people in the world die? And yet these men that constantly tortured him got to live. But now, his back was against the wall.

“Please God, let me survive this. Let me go back to New York, see Steve before my time is up.”

He heard footsteps approaching, and fell back into his routine, special just for Zola. “Wilson, Samuel. Sergeant. 32557038.” The door opened. “Wilson, Samuel. Sergeant. 325-”

“Sam? Sam? Snap out of it.”

Sam opened his eyes, and saw an angel. God had listened to his prayer, and sent an angel. An angel who looked a lot like Steve, except tall and masculine. Those eyes were the same. That’s when he knew it wasn’t an angel. Zola was playing some sort of sick mind game on him.

“Wilson, Sam-”

“Sam, it’s me.” The tall Steve began to undo the buckles. There was no mistaking the voice. It was Steve, somehow he had came here and he was big.

“Steve?”

“Yeah, come on.”

Steve helped him up, and the two hurried out of the room. Steve looked over at him.

“I thought you were dead.”

Sam snorted. “Yeah, well, I thought you were smaller. What the hell happened to you?”

Steve gave him a cheeky grin. “I joined the Army.”

Sam shook his head, and kept in pace with Steve. He was now saved, and his friend was here and big and healthy. He felt more confident in his outcome, because he knew that he and Steve would have each other backs.


	4. Reunited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Sam reunite, and Steve meets the Red Skull for the first time. Steve needs to make a team, and he will defend it against anyone who has a problem with it.

It was remarkable. Sam was alive, and relatively well. He seemed dazed, like everything was a dream. Steve would have to worry about that later, they needed to get out of here. Some soldiers he had freed were outside wreaking havoc, so that would hopefully be enough.

“You alright Sam?”

“Stop asking. I’m fine.”

Steve smiled at him. “I’m so glad you’re okay.”

“Yeah, and you sure as hell didn’t listen to me.”

Steve laughed. “You knew I was going to do what I wanted.”

“That’s true. Hey, all this, did it hurt?”

Steve nonchalantly shrugged. “A little.”

“And it’s permanent?”

“So far it is.”

The base was falling apart. There had been an explosion inside the base. Steve and Sam ran down a hallway, and they ran into a factory. Two Germans were standing there, on the catwalk, one of them tall and menacing, and the other was short and shrewd. Steve ignored the intense stare the short man was giving Sam, and ignored Sam tensing up at the sight of him. The taller man sneered at him as Steve and Sam approached them.

“Captain America! I am a fan of your movies! I see that Erskine did make the serum. Not perfect, but impressive enough.”

When Steve heard the man mention Dr. Erskine, he figured he was facing off against Schmidt, who was the first to receive the serum. He rushed up to him, and punched him the face.

“Yeah, you got no idea.”

Schmidt moved his jaw uncomfortably. He tried punching Steve, but he used the shield to block it. The two began to fight, until the smaller man pulled the lever, drawing back the catwalk. The only thing in between Steve and Schmidt was a sea of fire. 

“Believe me, Captain, I understand.” Schmidt began to remove his face. Steve and Sam stepped back, and Schmidt removed the face, showing off his red skull.

“Hey Steve, you don’t happen to have one of those, do you?”

“Thankfully, no.”

“We shall meet again, Captain. It is fate for two gods such as us to fight again. We have left mankind behind. I understand that, while you continue to pretend you are normal and beneath your station.” He and the small man left the factory. Steve looked back at Sam.

“You go first, this place is falling apart at the seams. Here, on this.”

Steve helped Sam on the gantry. As Sam shakily walked across, the gantry was shaking. Sam tried going faster, but it continued to shake. Right before it fell, Sam jumped to grab the railing. Steve looked for any other way to the other side, and Sam did, too.

“Is there a rope or anything?”

“Just go on, Sam!”

“Hell no, not without you!”

Steve knew he wasn’t going to be able to convince Sam any differently, he had to find a way to the other side. He bent the railing  inwards so Steve would have a clear path to jump. He looked at Sam, who looked as unsure as he felt. He jumped across, somehow making it. Sam looked at him with awe. Steve smirked at him.

“After you, Sergeant.”

Sam laughed, and headed out of the factory.

~~~

They had been walking for a few hours. Steve was making sure all of the captured 107th was okay, but he was putting special focus on Sam, which was unappreciated.

“If you ask one more time, I’ll knock you out.” Sam looked up at Steve, it was weird for the both of them. “That is, even if I can, now. What… happened to you?”

“Didn’t you hear?” Gabe asked. “That’s Captain America, Sarge.”

Sam tried to keep the smirk off his face, but he could feel it breaking through. “Captain America? What’s that?”

“Me. Because of… because of all this.”

“Yeah, what is all this?” Sam stumbled over a log, but Steve caught him.

“I’ll explain when we get back, Sam, promise.”

“Yeah, you better. Captain America couldn’t have swung for a car?”

“Sorry about that. You doing alright?”

“What did I tell you, Steve? I’m fine.”

Steve wasn’t convinced, but he didn’t say anything. It was another hour before they reached the camp. Steve waved to some of the soldiers there, who spoke amongst themsleves excitedly, and rushed to get some superior officers. Colonel Phillips and Peggy walked up to them.

“Sir, some of these men need medical attention.”

Peggy gave him a look. “Took you some time.”

“Couldn’t call my ride.” He held up his broken transponder. Phillips gave him a serious look.

“Rogers. We need to talk.”

~~~

“...and Sergeant Wilson overheard talk of a HYDRA base in Poland. And on the map I spotted, there was a sixth one 30 miles west of the Maginot Line.”

“Impressive.”

“Agent Carter, let’s get eyes on all these bases. We are going to light the fire under Schmidt’s ass. Rogers, you gonna wipe HYDRA off the map?”

“Yes sir. I’ve got a team set up, too.”

“You do?”

Steve left, and met up with Sam at a bar near the HQ. He had convinced Gabe, Morita, Dum Dum, Dernier, and Monty to join his new team. Sam was looking over some comics, smirking.

“Don’t tell me-”

“They’re entertaining. Really, I’m a Captain America fan myself now.”

“Give me that.” Steve snatched the comic. Sam laughed, and a sip of beer.

“Look at you. I can hardly believe it’s you. You look good, you know. Even in that dorky costume.”

Steve feigned a hurt look. “You don’t like it? I thought it looked so nice.”

“Well… it’s not that bad. Guess it’s kinda growing on me.”

“Sam, I’m about to ask you something, and you have every right to turn me down-”

“Yeah, and we know that’s not gonna happen. So, what are you going to ask me?”

Steve straightened up with a cocky smile on his face. “Are you willing to follow Captain America into the throes of battle?” 

“No man.” San took a swig of his beer. “That idealistic kid from Brooklyn, too stupid to run from a fight. That’s who I’m following.”

Steve clinked his glass against Sam’s. “Welcome to the team.”

~~~

“He’s not going to be happy about this.”

“I know that, Carter, but it’s not my decision.”

“Why are you letting Brandt dictate this, anyway. He has no wartime powers.”

“Because he’s focused on the PR of Captain America. Practically made the man into a celebrity. Have to throw him a bone now and then.”

“And this is something that you’re throwing him a bone about? Steve isn’t going to compromise about this.”

“You can leave anytime, Agent Carter, no one’s stopping you.”

“I won’t. Someone needs to make sure Captain Rogers doesn’t pick a fight with everyone else in that room.”

Phillips and Peggy walked into a room, where Howard Stark and Senator Brandt, as well as some other politicians.

“Gentlemen.”

“Colonel.” 

“Hello Agent Carter,” Howard greeted cheekily.

“Stark.”

“Where is Captain Rogers?”

“He is on his way. I have been warned by sources close to him that he may not take too kindly to your suggestion.”

“I’m sure he will listen to reason.”

“You clearly haven’t met Captain Steve Rogers,” Phillips muttered under his breath. The door opened, and Steve walked in.

“You wanted to see me, sir?”

“Yes Rogers, Senator Brandt has some… things he’d like to discuss with you.”

“Senator?”

“Would you like to sit down, Captain?”

“No sir, I’d prefer to stand.”

“This is a conversation probably best had while sitting down.”

“What is it you would like to talk to me about?”

“Well… it’s about your team.”

“What about them? They’re all immensely qualified and have survived Zola and Schmidt’s reign of terror.”

“I’m not doubting their qualifications at all, Captain Rogers, it’s just that, most of the times when you’re interacting with your team, you’re interacting with Sergeant Wilson.”

“Why wouldn’t I be, sir? He’s my closest friend.”

Brandt grimaced at that. “I understand that. I just… I just don’t think that the public would respond positively to Captain America’s best friend being a… colored fellow. It doesn’t look good for anyone.”

Steve didn’t say anything, and everyone in the room was waiting for his response with bated breath. Steve let out a breath, and set his hands on the table.

“If you’ll excuse me to say, sir, it’s none of the public’s business who I’m friends with.”

“But-”

“No. Sergeant Sam Wilson is my closest friends. I’m fighting a war here, not dealing with politics. And if you ask me, it’s ridiculous that something as trivial as skin color should determine who you can let be you friend. Sergeant Wilson is my right hand man, and I wouldn’t choose anyone else.”

“Rogers, it’s bad enough your team has two negroes and a Jap-”

“Wilson, Jones, and Morita are all fine men, and they’re on my team. Any other questions or objections?”

No one said anything.

“Good.” Steve stormed out. Peggy raised an eyebrow at Phillips, but didn’t say anything. Phillips rolled his eyes.

“We did warn you, Senator.”

~~~

Steve was sitting outside of tent, later that night, trying not to let Brandt’s request rub him the wrong way. He just didn’t know how some people could be so ignorant. Sam was an amazing person, and for Brandt to have the audacity to suggest that Steve downplay his relationship with him was insulting.

“I can hear you thinking from here.”

He turned and saw Peggy. “Hi Pegs.”

“Mind if I sit with you?”

“No, not at all.”

Peggy sat down next to him, and for awhile neither of them said anything.

“I heard Howard has a shield for you tomorrow.”

“Really? That’s great.”

“Yes. Have you a uniform that you want to wear?”

“I came up with a design, got some input from Sam.”

Peggy smiled at that. “It was noble of you. To stand up for him, Jones, and Morita today.”

“It wasn’t noble. I was defending good men who are at a disadvantage because people make assumptions. Sam’s probably one of the kindest, bravest, smartest people I’ve ever met. And I’ll be damned if I let anyone disparage him.”

“You admire him.”

“He didn’t look at my figure and judge me like everyone else did. He’s brave, of course I admire him.”

“You love him.”

Steve looked over at her. She had a sad smile on her face.

“I don’t know what you’re accusing me of, Peggy, but I don’t appreciate it.”

“I’m not accusing you of anything.”

“It sounds like you are,” he snarled, standing up hastily. He couldn’t be so obvious about his feelings for Sam. That could get them both kicked out of the Army, and he couldn’t imagine what that would mean for either of them, especially Sam. He had been trying to ignore his feelings, but it was hard. 

“Steve, you don’t need to get so defensive-”

“You don’t know what you’re talking about, Peggy.”

She gave him that same sad look, it made Steve uncomfortable. “I know you’re in love with him, because you look at him the same way I look at you.”

Steve softened his expression. “Peggy-” 

“It’s fine, Steve. I would have regretted never telling you more than anything else. Like how I’m sure that you’d regret not telling Sam.”

“Different situations, Peggy. Fellas and dames… they’re supposed to be together. Me and Sam, we’re both fellas. And different races, too. We can’t… no matter what I may want. Plus Sam likes dames.”

“He might feel the same way.”

“Peggy, can you drop it? And… not tell anyone?”

“Of course I won’t Steve, you won’t have to worry about that. But, maybe you should consider it.” She walked away. He shook his head. He couldn’t tell Sam, especially not now. He had gone the better part of 3 years not telling Sam, he could continue and fake it when he had to.

“You know, you still haven’t explained to me what happened?”

Steve was not prepared to hear Sam’s voice, and spun around rapidly. “Sam?”

“On you left.”

“What are you doing here?”

“Well, I was going to talk to you earlier, but noticed that you were… talking to Peggy, so I played cards with Jones, Dugan, and Morita. Dugan’s a cheat.”

Steve chuckled. There was something off with the way that Sam said “talking to Peggy,” but he ignored it. “What did you want to talk to me about?”

“This. How you got all big and muscular.”

Steve explained training camp, going into detail about everything with Sam responding accordingly to each part (“Of course you’d figure how to bring down a flag no one else could” and the classic “You jumped on a grenade? I leave for a few seconds, and you go jumping on grenades”). He explained the experiment and how it felt (“It was painful and amazing at the same time, Sam, you couldn’t believe it” /“It does sound hard to believe”), and Erskine’s death. How Phillips was going to keep him in a lab and get tested (“You know how much I hate doctors”/ “You think how often they’ve saved you, you’d love them”), and how Brandt offered him a chance to fight if he helped him out.

“... Then I found you tied up.”

“Huh. Go figure.”

“I’m all healthy now. Worth someone.”

“Lord.” 

“What?”

“All this time and you still don’t get it, huh? You were  _ always _ worth something. To me at least.”

Steve smiled at that. Sam scoffed and shoved him.

“Still dumb as shit.”

“Hey, Captain America doesn’t approve of that kind of language.”

The two of them burst into laughter.

“Sam… what was going on with you?”

“What do you mean?”

“When you were tied up, you were reciting serial, and you had these weird marks on you. Were you being tortured?”

“No.”

“Sam, if you were-”

“I wasn’t.”

“You were a negro man held by Nazis-”

“Zola experimented on me.”

“What?”

“Zola, the short guy, the scientist? He injected me with something. Made me feel different. But that’s it. No torture.”

“Sam-”

“Steve… I’m fine. I appreciate the concern, I really do, but I’m fine. Gonna be your right hand. Right?” 

“Why wouldn’t you be?”

“I dunno, you said it yourself. You’re practically a celebrity and I’m… well, I’m a negro, you know that-”

“And I’ve never given a damn about it before. Come on, Sam, I would never leave you behind like that.”

“I know that, Steve. It’s just… everything is so different now.”

“A lot of things are, but not us, Sam. Never us.”

Sam smiled at him, and Steve couldn’t help but smile back. For a moment, he was considering taking Peggy’s advice, and telling Sam how he felt, but didn’t want to ruin the moment they were having. So, he sat there with Sam, and they talked amicably, just like they were back in Brooklyn.


	5. Preparations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve begins to train with the Commandos for their missions, and something is discovered about Sam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry about this being so late. I had a paper to finish up for college, but that's only partially it was so late. I really am sorry, and will try to have more consistent updates in the future. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, but I don't think it's my best. I'm expecting next chapter to be much better, though.

Sam had returned to his tent late at night. It was good to stay and talk to Steve. It felt like they hadn’t properly talked in ages. Since before he had been shipped off. It was nice to talk to him. It was almost like they were joking with each other back in Brooklyn or Harlem. Seeing Steve taller than him, bigger than him, was… disorienting might’ve been the best word. As much as Steve hated his scrawny self, Sam didn’t. It was great that he was healthy, Sam was happy about that, but Steve had a shitty self-esteem. Especially since he had so many great attributes. Sam let out a breath, and shook his head. He had been thinking about Steve ever since he left. He didn’t know why, it was weird.

“Sam.”

He turned and saw Steve standing outside the tent. “Come in, Steve.”

“I haven’t been able to sleep. I think it’s the serum. I just don’t feel like sleeping.”

“If it means anything, I don’t feel like sleeping. I feel… weirdly energized.”

“That’s why I’m here. We can talk some more.”

“Why don’t you go with Peggy?” Sam cringed at how bad that sounded. Steve looked surprised by the request, and if Sam hadn’t known any better, slumped a little bit.

“I mean, I can-”

“I didn’t mean it like that. Just… she’s a pretty dame, and you two get along and…” Sam awkwardly trailed off. Steve chuckled.

“I’m sure she’s sleeping. So, as long as it’s fine with you, I would like to spend some more time with you.”

Sam felt his heart flutter, but he didn’t know why. He ignored it, and replied, “Of course you can, I can still stand your ugly mug.”

Steve clutched his chest. “Like a dagger in the heart.”

“Or a shield.”

“That is my weapon of choice.”

“I have a question.”

Steve nodded his head.

“I know you said the procedure hurt a little, but how did it feel? To…”

“To breathe without trouble? To walk without feeling pain in my back? Sam, it was amazing. Indescribable, really.”

“Sounds like it.”

“Do you know what Zola did to you exactly?”

Sam shrugged his shoulders. “No, but I’m alive and everything looks normal, so I assume nothing’s different.”

Steve nodded his head. “I’m glad you’re okay, Sam. And… I’ll always want you to be my right hand.”

“Thanks Steve.”

Steve hesitated, then patted Sam’s back before getting up and leaving. Sam let the fluttering in his stomach settle before lying down to struggle to fall asleep.  
~~~  
Sam woke up early that morning, surprisingly rather refreshed, even though he didn’t get much sleep. He sat in the mess hall with Gabe, Dum Dum, Jim, Monty, and Jacques.

“What should we call ourselves, Sarge?”

Sam gave them all weird looks. “What are you all talking about?”

“Phillips and that senator fellow, came by telling us that our efforts would help boost morale for the Allieds, like what the Captain was doing,” Dum Dum explained.

“So they said we need to have a name to call ourselves.”

“And we’ve been arguing over a name,” Monty groaned.

“You’re pulling my leg.”

“No, Sarge, we need a group name,” Gabe said.

“Like the Fighting Hellfish!” Dum Dum declared.

“That name is terrible, Dugan. We should be the Hellcats. No one is afraid of fish.”

“They might be afraid of fish.”

“Only if they got your face, Dugan.”

All of them laughed. Gabe turned to Sam. “See Sarge, this is why we need your input.”

“Someone came up with Captain America. Why can’t someone come up with our name?”

“Sarge, get in the spirit. Find a good name. The Flying-”

“Nothing that is flying is scary, Dugan,” Monty challenged. Jacques laughed at that.

“Bomber planes, bats… turkeys-”

“Turkeys don’t fly, Jacques.”

“Does not matter. Flying things can be scary.”

“What about the Howling…”

“Hellfish?”

“Stop it, Dugan. No one wants to be called the ‘Hell-”

“Commandos,” Sam said. They turned to him.

“What was that, Sarge?”

“The Howling Commandos. We should be Captain America and his Howling Commandos.”

Morita slowly nodded his head. “That works. Yeah, that works, Sarge!”

Monty, Jacques, and Gabe nodded their heads as well. “That is a good name.”

Everyone looked over at Dugan. After a few seconds, he sighed, and laughed. “Yeah, that’s a good name, Sarge. The Howling Commandos.”

Morita looked at Sam. “Sarge, what is Captain America like? We didn’t get much time to talk with him.”

“Yeah, is he anything like the comics?”

Sam nearly burst into laughter. “No. He’s nothing like that. They have them as this perfect, rule-following, nice guy, when he’s probably the biggest asshole you’ll-”

Sam was interrupted by the sound of someone clearing their throat. They saw Steve standing behind them.

“Sergeant Wilson, I’ll thank you to watch your language. We’re going to go over our assignments soon, so make sure you’re ready.”

They nodded their heads, and quickly left to get ready. Steve sat next to Sam, smirking at him.

“You talk bad about a guy behind his back?”

“Only you, asshole.”

Steve laughed. “Didn’t I tell you Captain America doesn’t stand for that kind of language?”

“Are you going to keep that up?”

“I like to mess around.”

“Hey, I’m down for a good laugh. Definitely need it out here.” Sam looked into the distance, trying to ignore the memories of his torture.

“Sam… maybe you should rest-”

“Not getting rid of me that easy, Rogers. Come on, the Commandos will be getting cranky.”

“Commandos?”

“Oh yeah, our new group name…”

By the time they got over there, Steve had heard quite a bit about his new team, The Howling Commandos from Sam. He still didn’t know what to expect. He saw the men joking around and laughing. Steve leaned into Sam.

“How are they?”

“Stop it, Rogers, they’ll like you. Hey, Commandos, come haze Captain America.”

“Ah, the good Captain.”

“Good to work with you, Captain America.”

Jones and Morita waved to Steve. He smiled at them.

“I can’t wait to work with all of you. Sam speaks highly of all you.”

“Thanks Sarge. And thanks for choosing us, Cap.”

“Of course. So, are we going to get started or what?”

“Oui. Let us begin!”  
~~~  
By the end of the day, Steve had trained extensively with the Commandos. They were good, Steve knew they would do well in combat missions. Dugan was clearly the jokester of the Something interesting had happened, though. While they were working on hand-to-hand combat, Steve had noticed that Sam hits were harder than the rest of the Commandos. He was faster, and his bruises were even healing faster. When Steve had fought against him, Steve was the stronger of the two, but it wasn’t as obvious. After seeing Sam’s strength, Phillips had him sent to the medical tent for examination. Steve was standing outside waiting for him.

“Watching paint dry, I see.”

Steve looked up at Peggy, who looked as put together as ever. It was a trait Steve admired. She always looked like nothing ever fazed her. He was always one to wear his heart on his sleeve.

“What do you think is up with him?”

“Well… from what I saw, it seems like he underwent a physical change comparable to yours.”

“From Zola?”

“I think that would be an appropriate assumption.”

“Peggy… do you think he’ll be fine?”

“He’s tough. You are quite concerned about his health.”

“Of course I am, Pegs. He’s been my best friend since we were… I don’t know… kids.”

“I wasn’t saying it as anything to take offense to. I was saying it as… that’s sweet.”

“Oh. Thank you.”

Peggy sat down next to him, close enough for their legs to touch. Steve looked over at her, and saw she smiled at him. Steve didn’t know what to do. He liked Peggy, but only as friend, but he didn’t know how to tell her. Before the awkward encounter could continue, Howard, Phillips, and Sam left the tent.

“Sam has undergone physical changes similar to you, Steve. He’s like a… semi-super soldier.”

“Howard, there could’ve been a better way to say that.”

“I’m a busy, blunt man, Pegs. anyway, Sam here is also stronger, faster, whatever else than the average person. Having him and Steve together will be quite advantageous in battle.”

“It will be. We’re starting preparations tomorrow, so everyone needs to be up bright and early.”

“Of course, Colonel.”

“Yes sir.”

“Yes sir.”

Phillips and Stark walked back to their tents. Peggy looked at Steve, and nodded her head.

“Bye Steve, I will see you tomorrow. You as well, Sergeant.”

She walked away. Steve thought there was something odd in her voice when she addressed Sam. He knew it wasn’t a race issue, Peggy didn’t have any problems with Jones and Morita, and she didn’t have any problems with Sam the previous day. He could’t figure what would make her-

“Crazy, huh?”

He turned to Sam, who was looking up at the sky. “What?”

“Everything that’s happened. Pretty crazy.”

“Oh. Yeah, it is. How are you taking everything?”

“Don’t think it’s quite all hit me. But, I’m stronger, so that’s always a plus.”

“It certainly is.”

“Are you ready for tomorrow? It’s going to be intense.”

“Sam, we get to save the world. I’ve never been more excited.”

Sam grinned at him. “I’m always on your left.”

“I know that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I saw Endgame on Sunday, and wow... don't even have words to describe it. It was super emotional, but I really liked it. Feel free to leave kudos or a comment! Thank you for reading!


	6. Love in the Time of HYDRA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Captain America and the Howling Commandos go on their first mission. Steve has a heart-to-heart with Peggy, then Sam, and feelings are revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't have any excuses for updating so late. I'm just glad I did before the end of May. The next update will be sooner rather than later, so thank you guys for being patient with me through these inconsistent updates. Comments and kudos are appreciated!

It was their first mission. They were to infiltrate a HYDRA base, get out any information they could, and also see if they could get any information from any HYDRA agents. Steve was nervous, confident and excited, all rolled in one. He, Peggy, Howard, Phillips, and the Commandos were going over the plan one more time.

“And then the Captain and Wilson will go here, where we suspect the data is hidden.”

“Sounds like a plan, sir.”

“We’ll be ready.”

“Okay, everyone load up into those jeeps.”

Steve, Morita, and Dum Dum loaded up in one jeep, and Sam, Gabe, Monty, and Dernier got in the second jeep.

“Follow my lead, Sam,” Steve directed over the comms.

_ “Don’t worry,  _ Captain America,  _ I’m there. Remember, always on your left.” _

Steve smiled, and followed the map to the HYDRA base. Dum Dum patted his back.

“You ready for this, Captain?”

“Well sure, I freed you guys from a POW camp, and I’ve punched Hitler in the face 100 times, so… yes, I pretty much have this in the bag.”

“That certainly is one way of looking at,” Dum Dum laughed.

“Wait, wait, wait. You punched Hitler in the face 100 times?”

“Yeah. You haven’t?”

Steve smirked as he saw the look Dum Dum and Morita shared with each other. He looked at the map, and slowed the jeep. “We’re here.”

The second jeep pulled up behind them, slightly to the left. “Are we ready?” Sam asked.

“Yes. Jones, get up in that tree, get a good vantage point.”

Jones saluted, and got in the tree.

“Dum Dum and Morita, you to take the left side, Falsworth and Dernier, you take the right. You guys come in on our signal.”

“Of course, Captain. Uh, what signal would that be?”

“Be on the lookout for a lot of noise and maybe an explosion or two.”

“Jesus, what are you planning, Cap?”

“To get in trouble. It’s a specialty of mine. Just be ready.” Steve looked over at Sam. “Are you ready?”

“Your call, Cap.”

“Let’s go.”

Steve kicked down the door, drawing the attention of some HYDRA agents.

“Captain America!”

“Get him!”

Steve, having learned some fancy new tricks with his fancy new vibranium shield, took out 3 HYDRA agents, throwing his shield at an angle where it could hit the agents and come back to him. Sam shot 2 more, before the left and right walls were broken through. The HYDRA agents were easily overpowered, and Dum Dum, Morita, Dernier, and Falsworth brought out the agents they had captured. Jones was still keeping a perimeter, and Steve and Sam went deeper in the base, searching any information.

“Are you sure there are no more agents in here?”

“Not 100%. But I’m pretty sure. Besides, as long as you stay behind my shield, you’ll be safe.”

“If you’re sure…”

“I am. Not scared, are you, Sam?”

Sam sputtered indignantly, and punched Steve in the shoulder. “No, ass, I’m not.”

“Captain America does not approve of that kind of language.”

“Captain America should focus on the mission, and stop being such a jackass.”

“I’m paying attention, Sam, I just wish we could find any helpful information here. It’s just a boring hallway.”

“Steve…”

“Sam, we’ll be fine, don’t-”

“Look out!”

Steve looked up, and saw a grenade flying through the air. “Get back, Sam!” He used the shield to hit the incoming grenade, and he grabbed Sam, going down to the ground with him.

“What happened with the grenade-”

The grenade went off, and Steve kept the shield above them, as pieces of the ceiling rained down on them. He looked down, and was nose-to-nose with Sam. Steve could feel his heart beat faster, being some close to him. Their lips were only inches away. Steve looked at them with such intensity. His heightened senses could hear Sam’s quiet, peaceful breathing, could see hazel flecks in his brown eyes, and could feel Sam’s heartbeat, beating quickly, similar to his own.

“Uh… I think the ceiling has stopped falling.”

“Oh, right. Let me get up.” Steve got off of Sam, and helped him up. Sam nudged his shoulder.

“Guess you were right about that shield.”

“I guess you were right about how we should pay attention.”

“I’m not the type to say ‘I told you so.’”

“Get behind me. Don’t know if there’s anyone else there.” They both had their guns raised, as they approached the a second room of the base. Steve looked down, and saw a HYDRA agent under the rubble.

“That was miraculously lucky.”

“Oh yeah, it’s always lucky to have a grenade thrown at you. ‘Hey, look at me, I have a large shield, throw grenades at me.’”

They cautiously walked into the room, which was empty.

“Yeah, thanks. Anything in here?”

“Yes, actually. Found some more maps. More bases.”

“Bases we weren’t aware of?”

“Some are. Some aren’t.”

“Do you have it in your head?”

Steve scanned the map one more time. “Yes.” 

“Okay, let’s go.”

“This was a success, huh?”

“Yep. Let’s go, we need to leave-”

“Get the Captain!”

“What the hell-”

“Use your shield, idiot!”

Steve pulled up his shield, and made sure Sam was behind them. Bullets pinged uselessly against the shield. Sam looked around, to try to find the gunmen, and saw the flash of a gun in a corner. He pointed in that direction, and fired off two shots. The bullets from there stopped firing, and Sam was able to spot the other gunman, and fired twice again. The bullets stopped coming, and Steve turned to Sam with a huge smile on his face.

“Sam, that was great, you took them out like they were nobody’s business, saving my ass again-”

Sam pressed his lips against Steve’s. He thought Steve would pull away, repulsed, but Steve leaned into the kiss, pushing him up against the wall. Steve kissed his neck, and Sam nuzzled into his neck. Finally Sam, pulled away, realizing what he did.

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t apologize, I don’t-”

Sam walked away, cursing himself for making a stupid mistake. When he went back outside, he saw Morita, Dugan, Jacques, Monty, and Gabe were outside talking.

“Are we set to leave, Sergeant?”

“Yes. Captain Rogers has the information he needs.”

Steve left the base, and looked over at Sam, but Sam turned to avoid his eye contact. He heard Steve sigh.

“Okay, Sergeant Wilson, you will lead the drive back to base, and I will deliver the information to Agent Carter and Colonel Phillips.”

“Good plan, Captain.”

~~~

“Good job, Captain, Commandos. This is good data.”

“Thank you, sir. I have also memorized some more bases that we were unaware of before.”

“Wonderful news. Write down the coordinates, please.”

“Yes, sir.” Steve did as he told, and saluted Colonel Phillips when he was done.

“Captain, can we talk?”

“Of course, Agent Carter.”

Steve and Peggy walked outside of the barracks, walking through the base.

“Congratulations on successfully completing your first mission.”

“Thank you, Peggy, it means a lot…” Steve trailed off when he saw Sam talking with Morita. Peggy looked where he was staring, then back to him.

“Is something wrong, Captain?”

“Uh, no, not at all, Agent. Just…”

“Is there a problem with Sergeant Wilson?”

“Problem? No, not at all, in fact, he saved my life today, did I tell you-”

“Yes, you did, several times, since you’ve gotten back, actually.” She didn’t sound annoyed, she was smiling, actually. “Follow me.”

He followed her to a secluded area of the base, shrouded by trees. The two sat on a bench.

“I’ve never been here before.”

“You’ve had no reason to be. Are you sure nothing is wrong between you and Sam?”

Steve sometimes hated how perceptive Peggy could be. “Everything’s fine, I promise. Nothing that will compromise team morale or-”

“I know, you’re both professionals. I mean, on a personal level. Is there a problem?”

Steve sighed. “There’s a little thing. You don’t need to worry, Peggy, it doesn’t concern you.”

“You should talk to him.”

“I… I don’t want to make things eternally awkward. Give it some time, he and I will be back to normal.”

“Steve, I don’t think you should wait on this. Talking is probably-”

“Peggy, we’re in the middle of war. This isn’t the time to talk about… emotional things. Besides… whatever is our problem… it’s my fault for getting things wrong-”

“He has feelings about you.”

“What?” 

“He is taken by you. Loves you, probably. I know this, because he looks at you the same way I do.”

Steve frowned a little bit. “I’m so sorry-”

“Don’t be. We can’t help who we have feelings for. And you have feelings for him. Talk to him. You two may agree than you understand.”

“Peggy… two men… the army…”

“Still floundering with the ladies, Rogers.” She smiled at him. “This is quite the secluded area. The only ones who know about it are you and me, if you’re catching my drift.”

“I am… wait, is this why you were so weird around Sam? Because… you both… have feelings for me?”

“I do feel a little silly about that. Rather childish it is.”

“I remember when no one would give me the time of day. You and Sam… you were the only ones who saw past the… angry, skinny, sickly kid I was. I feel… I’m sorry I don’t-”

“Don’t apologize for your feelings,” she said, firmly. “I’m a grown woman. I will get over my feelings. And since I feel bad about my childish reaction to Sam’s feelings for you, I am instructing that you two take the time to come here, and talk to each other. No one will bother you, just… don’t be stubborn about this Steve.” She hugged him, and walked away. Steve sat there for a few minutes, thinking about what Peggy told him. He finally got up, walking back to the barracks.

~~~

“Steve…”

“Sam, just… come on. Right through here.”

“What even is this place?”

“Peggy showed it to me.”

“Oh… she did.”

Steve heard his voice, realizing something. “Oh my God. You and Peggy…” He started laughing. Sam gave him a weird look.

“What?”

Steve finally stopped laughing, hunched and doubled-over. He stood up straight, and wiped his cheeks. “Just… come on, there’s a bench. We can sit there.”

“Steve, if this about the kiss-”

“It is.”

“It was a mistake.”

Steve turned to him with a serious expression. “Was it? That’s a shame, because…” Steve pulled him into a kiss. After a few seconds, he pulled back. “I liked it. So, was it still a mistake?”

Sam was at a loss for words. “May-maybe not a mistake. Just… I thought you liked Peggy.”

“Yeah. No, I don’t. At least, not like I do you. You know, it’s funny, you both were so wary of each other for the same reason. You guys would probably get along too.”

“So… you and me…”

“If that’s what you want, then yes.” Steve nuzzled against him. “I hadn’t realized you felt that way about me.”

“Are you kidding? My last night stateside I was trying to spend it with your dumb ass. You suggested a dame, when I really wanted to spend it with you. You weren’t paying enough attention, Stevie.”

Steve laughed at the use of his nickname. “Guess I wasn’t, Sammy.”

“So… how does this work?”

“We can sneak here from time to time. Bundle up if we need to. You know, military stuff,”

“You’re a goddamn sap, Rogers.”

“Sure am.”

They kissed again.

“After the war, Sam, we’ll… we’ll be roommates. Back in Brooklyn or Harlem or away from it all. I have waited to long to do this, Sam.”

“Wow. When you’re romantic, you’re crazy romantic. I… like it. Figure it has to do with you being an artist.”

“We are a romantic breed.”

“I still can’t believe I said don’t do anything stupid, and you signed yourself up for some secret government experiment.”

“You’re never going to drop that are you?”

“Not in a million years. Not until I’m old and senile.”

“I’ll be there, right on your left.”

“I’m on yours, too.”


	7. The Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mission to capture Zola goes wrong, and both Steve and Sam will be changed forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm surprised that I was able to update so quickly. I'm pretty sure there's only one chapter left, and that will be the end of the first part. Comments and kudos appreciated!

__ Captain America and his Howling Commandos had successfully completed their first mission. The team was filmed for morale purposes and their exploits were shown in the States. For appearances’ sake, Steve had a watch with Peggy’s picture, but underneath was a picture he had drawn of Sam. They had gone on more missions, and were taking down more HYDRA cells. They still hadn’t been able to capture Zola or Schmidt, but they were getting close, Steve, Peggy, and Phillips were confident of that.

“There have been rumors. Zola is supposed to be taking a train in the Alps. This would be the perfect time to ambush him. He wouldn’t see it coming.”

Phillips nodded his head. “Sounds like a good idea, Captain. Get a plan together and gather everyone in here when you’re done.”

“Yes sir.”

~~~

“You’re a tactical genius, Steve. You can figure this out.”

“Yeah… I think I’m not going to have all the Howlies sneaking on the train.”

“Makes sense. That’s a lot of people to sneak onto the train. Who all is going to sneak on?”

“You and I definitely. The serum is helping us out. I want at least one more person, though. A lookout.”

“Well, you got 5 great soldiers to choose from. I truly envy you.”

“Ha ha. Hey, do you remember the winter of ‘38?”

“Yeah. You got really sick from the flu. I worked more shifts at the dock to get you some medicine.”

“I always felt bad about that.”

Sam rolled his eyes. “You are horribly dramatic.”

“Peggy says the same thing.”

Sam quirked his lip upward and chuckled. “You weren’t wrong about us being similar.”

“I’m glad you guys stopped acting like jealous children.”

“Oh whatever. Have you figured out who else is joining us?”

“I’m thinking Jones. We usually have him as lookout whenever we go on missions, you know?”

Sam closed his eyes and lazily nodded his head. Steve lay down next to him.

“Am I boring you?”

“A little.”

“Hurtful.”

Sam chuckled. Steve leaned into him more, and looked at his plans.

“What do you think you’d be doing now if you were stateside?”

“Trying to get ahold of you since I’d imagine you run off and join a secret government program no matter where I was.”

“That is… very true.”

“Are we going to capture Zola tomorrow?”

Although Sam was trying to keep his voice even, Steve could hear the tremors. He rubbed his head.

“I forgot, you were captured by him. If you don’t want to-”

“Fuck that. Come on, Steve, you know I’m good. I can’t wait to see that short bastard. All that shit he did to me.”

Steve slightly sat up, and looked over at him. “Do you want to talk about it?”

“Not terribly. It wasn’t even much, Steve. It was… injections. Maybe a shock or two. Nothing to dwell on.”

“If you’re sure…”

“Have I ever not been sure?”

“Well… when you kissed me that first time…”

“Oh boy, here we go-”

“I mean… it was a great first kiss, but-”

“First?”

“Please Sam, don’t act like you’re surprised that that was my first kiss.”

“If I had remembered that, I would’ve made it better.”

“I liked it. Nothing about it I would change. Well, maybe the location.”

“ _ Maybe _ the location? You wanted your first kiss in an abandoned Nazi science base?”

“Of course not. I just didn’t mind it. Like I said, probably change the location. Also the fact that there was adamant plaster in our hair from that grenade exploding.”

“That does take the romance out of it. For most people, at least.”

“The romance was still there for me.”

“Oh God.”

“You don’t realize how long I’ve felt this way.”

“I think I can imagine it.”

“What were you and Stark talking about?”

“Some invention he was thinking about.”

“What’d you tell him?”

“To focus on the flying car.”

Steve laughed. Sam smiled up at him, taking in his appearance.

“You have a beautiful laugh.”

Steve smiled at him. “You have a beautiful smile. Can… can I draw you?”   
  


“I don’t think I’ve ever said no to that. Of course you can.”

Steve pulled out his sketchbook and charcoal, and sat completely straight.

“Need me to keep still?”

“Yeah. But… you don’t have to keep too still.”

“Oh ho, that’s funny.” Sam lay down on his side with his head propped up by his elbow. “Is this a good position?”

“Shirt off.”

“Real artist, huh?”

Steve smirked at him, and began to trace an outline. “Are you nervous for tomorrow? You can tell me if you are.”

“Of course I am. If you’re telling me you’re not nervous, you’re a liar.”

“I am. But my confidence in you and the Commandos exceeds my nerves.”

Sam smiled at him. “And my confidence in you exceeds my nerves.”

The two sat in silence, mentally preparing themselves for their mission tomorrow.

~~~

The wind was whipping around, and snow was falling. Steve looked up at the gray sky, then at the zipline they were going to be using. Morita and Jones were on the radio, listening for any noise from HYDRA. Sam was looking off the cliff, thinking about something that Steve could only imagine. He walked over to him.

“What are you thinking about?”

“I was wondering… do you remember when we went to Coney Island a few years back? When I made you ride the Cyclone?”

“Yeah, and I threw up?”

“Yeah. This wouldn’t happen to be payback?”

“Now why would I do that?” Steve looked over the cliff. “What a drop.”

“Way worse than the Cyclone.”

“We were right, Dr. Zola’s on the train. Sounds like they need him badly.”

“Well, we’ll just have to disappoint them. Jones, Sam, and I are going to go on the train, so gentlemen, we’ll need to move fast or we’ll be bugs on a window.

“Mind the gap, fellows,” Monty joked. Steve strapped his zipline, and saw the train approaching.

“You two ready?”

“We’re following your lead there, Cap.”

  
“Swell.” Steve looked at the train, timing it, and jumped off the cliff. It felt exhilarating to have the wind and snow whip past his face, as he ziplined towards the train. He landed on the train, and just a few seconds later, Sam and Gabe landed on the train. Gabe gave them a thumbs up, and Steve and Sam snuck onto the train, while Gabe stayed up, keeping watch. Sam trailed Steve, gun raised, looking around, while Steve cautiously walked through the train.

“You see anyone or anything?”

“No. Keep your eyes open, though.” Steve stepped onto the car of the train, and before Sam could reach him, a door shut, separating the two.

“Steve!”

“Sam!” 

Bullets fired in Steve’s direction, and he ducked behind his shield. It was a big robotic creature of some kind, firing blue shots. He threw his shield at the iron beast, and was able to disable it. He saw Sam struggling with whoever was firing shots at him. Steve knocked the door down, and used his shield to knock down one of the gunman. Sam fired shots at the other one, and hit his target.

“I had him on the ropes.”

“Sure you did, pal,” Steve laughed. “Come on, Zola must be in this direction.”

They walked in the next car, when the robot thing that Steve thought he had disabled, stood up, and blasted at him again. Steve was caught off guard, and was knocked down. Sam saw the robot gearing up to fight again, aiming at an unarmed and dazed Steve. Sam picked up the shield, and fired a few bullets at it. The robot turned its attention to Sam, and fired a blast at him, also blasting an opening in the car wall. Sam was completely unprepared for the impact of the hit, and fell backwards, and out of the train. Steve scrambled to his feet, and used his shield to knock off the robot’s head, and he went over to Sam, who was hanging on a breaking rail.

“Sam, come on! Grab my hand!”

Sam stretched out his hand, but the rail creaked under his weight. “I- I can’t.”

“Damnit, Sam, come on!”

“Steve, I’m not going make it-”

“Don’t say that Sam! Just… reach a little further!”

The rail nearly broke off.

“Steve! Steve, look at me!”

Steve looked up from Sam’s hand into his beautiful brown eyes, marred by desperation. “Yes?”

Sam’s eyes had tears forming in them, but they looked oddly peaceful for the scenario he was in. “I love you.”

Steve could only watch as the bar broke, and saw Sam falling, yelling out his name. Steve’s hand was still outstretched, horrified and saddened. He crawled back into the train, and shook with sobs, the cold weather making it feel like his tears were frozen on his cheeks. The saddest part was that he didn’t say it back. He would never know if Sam knew.

~~~

Peggy had heard the news of the mission. She was devastated to hear of it, and was not ashamed to admit she did a little crying of her own. She had grown to like and admire Sam, and the two loved to tease Steve together. It was so sad to hear that he had died. After a brief 5 minutes of sobbing her heart out, she straightened her appearance, and looked for Steve, who she knew would be taking this horribly. According to Gabe, Dum Dum, and Howard, Steve was in the mess hall, handling his grief.

When she walked in, she heard Steve sniffling and saw him drinking scotch. She cautiously approached him, knowing this was more than a soldier he had lost. This was his best friend- a childhood friend- and a man he loved in more ways than one. Peggy, for all her confidence and worldliness, had no idea how to comfort someone who just lost the love of their life. Added was the complication of Steve as a close friend and someone who, unfortunately, did not have time to grieve at the moment. She took a deep breath, not only to ground herself, but also to alert Steve she was there, and walked forward.

“Steve…”

“Did you know I can’t get drunk?” He chuckled mirthlessly. “It’s the serum, prevents me from getting drunk.” He took another sip of the scotch.

“Steve, what happened… it’s not your fault.”

“Did you read the report?” His voice was rough and harsh from crying. Peggy somberly nodded her head. He chuckled again, shaking his head. “Then you know that’s not true.”

“You can’t just sulk here and drink.”

“He’s gone, Pegs, and… and I just don’t know what to do.”

“I’m sorry, Steve. I wish I could offer more comforting words, but…”

“You’re trying Peggy. All that matters.” He sniffled a little bit, and Peggy rubbed his arm.

“Oh Steve-”

“You know what his last words were to me? He told me he loved me. And I just sat there like a gobsmacked idiot while he fell. Didn’t even say it back.”

“He knows how you feel.”

“I wish I could’ve told him. They’re doing a search for his body right now. I should be with them.”

“No, you’re where you need to be. Sam would want you to continue working.”

Steve sighed, and tightened his grip on his shot glass “Yeah.” He stood up. “I won’t stop until those HYDRA bastards are dead.” He walked out of the bar, and Peggy chose not to follow him, knowing giving him space was the best option.

~~~

Steve was at their spot, sitting on their bench.

“I love you too, Sam. I hope you know that, somehow.” He poured some of the scotch on the ground. “I’ll makes sure people know how much of a hero you were. Make sure you get a nice grave next to your ma. I know that’s what you would’ve wanted. For some reason, I don’t think they’re going to find your body. Don’t tell me how I figure, that’s just what I’m thinking. I hope they do, though, you deserve peace. Try to find rest, Sam. If our maker somehow decided I’m worthy for heaven, I can’t wait to see you up there.” Tears were coming to his eyes again, and he quickly wiped them away. “You were always on my left, and… and I wish I had been on yours more often. Bye.”

He solemnly got up, and worked his jaw. HYDRA was going to pay for this and he would make them regret drawing the ire of Captain America and his Howling Commandos. And he would avenge Sam.

~~~

Snow fluttered on his face. He was in tremendous pain, but because he was in pain all over, it didn’t seem to feel like much. He dazedly looked over to his left side, and saw a bloody stump. He tried to call for help, but the words could not escape his throat. He coughed, wretchedly and painfully, and felt a liquid run down the side of his mouth. He faintly heard footsteps. He sighed, the rescue team was here to save you. He saw two soldiers standing over him.

_ “Proyekt Zolya?” _

_ “Da.”  _

_ “Dolzhny li my skhvatit’ yego?” _

_ “Ya ne znayu. On negr.” _

_ “Zola, veroyatno, khochet yego. Khvatay yego.” _

_ “U nego tol’ko odna ruka.” _

_ “Khvatay yego!” _

Sam was grabbed by the two, and dragged away, barely able to remain conscious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> Proyekt Zolya- Zola's Project  
> Da- Yes  
> Dolzhny li my skhvatit’ yego?- Should we grab him?  
> Ya ne znayu. On negr- I don't know. He's a negro.  
> Zola, veroyatno, khochet yego. Khvatay yego.- Zola probably wants him. Grab him.  
> U nego tol’ko odna ruka- He has only one arm.  
> Khvatay yego!- Grab him!
> 
> I used Google Translate for my translations, so if they're wrong, please tell me. Thank you all for reading.


	8. New Developments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve goes on a mission to take down HYDRA once and for all, and this spells changes for him, Peggy, Howard, and Sam.

“We can nab this bastard right here and now.”

“Really? We can get the Red Skull?”

“Yes. Zola has provided some valuable information pertaining to the Red Skull’s plans. He is interested in world domination.”

Steve scoffed. “World domination. Some people won’t stop until they have it all. So, what’s our plan?”

“We were hoping you’d come up with the plan, Captain. You’re the master strategist here.”

“Well… the best way to infiltrate here is… to act like I’ve been captured.”

Phillips, Stark, and Peggy looked at him curiously.

“What do you mean, Steve?”

“I can infiltrate the base if I let it seem like I was captured. Then the Commandos can track me and destroy the base. I’ll take down the Skull.”

“I don’t know, Steve, are you sure?” Peggy knew the answer the minute she looked into Steve’s eyes.

“I’ve never been more sure of anything in my life.”

Phillips nodded his head. “Sounds like a plan. Stark and I will see if we can get anymore valuable information from Zola before you go off. Dismissed.”

Steve nodded his head, and walked away. Before he could go back to his quarters, Peggy grabbed his arm. “Can we talk Steve?”

Steve worked his jaw, but eventually nodded his head.

“Should we go to-”

“No. We can go in my quarters. If people suspect anything, there won’t be much repercussions.”

“For you maybe. There would be quite a few words back home for a woman who walked into the living quarters of man unattended.”

“Oh, Peggy, I didn’t realize-”

“But we’re not back home. And I don’t think anyone here would say anything of the sort, do you?”

“No ma’am.”

“Good. Because we have a lot to talk about.”

He led her into his quarters. She sat down in a chair, while he sat down on the bed. “Would you like the bed?”

“No, I’m comfortable where I am. Steve… I am so sorry about Sam, and nothing can take that pain away-”

“Peggy-”

“Steve Rogers, you think by this point, you would know me well enough to not interrupt me.” She gave him a stern look and he nodded his head. “Nothing can take that pain away. And I know you want to take down Red Skull and HYDRA more than anything. But please, don’t do anything foolish. Don’t be reckless because you’re hurting.”

Steve refused to look at Peggy. He couldn’t promise her anything like that. It was true that ever since Sam had died he was more reckless, more bold, less careful. He hadn’t realized it had been noticed, but he shouldn’t have been surprised Peggy noticed. She had always been observant, and ever since Sam’s death, she was more watchful over him.

“Steve…”

“Peggy, I’ll be fine. I got the serum.”

“That doesn’t make you impervious to death.”

“It doesn’t need to.” He looked off in the distance. Peggy gave him a concerned look, but decided to drop the topic.

“Either me or Howard will come to get you about any more information Zola might have.”

“Thanks Pegs.”

She smiled at him and left. Steve picked up one of his sketchbooks, his favorite one, as a matter of fact. He opened it, and was immediately greeted with a sketch of Sam. He gently ran his hand over it, trying not to let his newly forming tears spill over. Sam was so handsome and smart and caring. Steve felt so hurt not being able to talk to him at night, or kiss each other at their secret area. And even though everyone knew he had been upset, everyone except Peggy had either assumed or expected that he was done grieving. He wasn’t, and he thought Peggy was right when she that the pain would never leave.

The thing was, he could soldier through the war, use that as a distraction for the pain, but he didn’t know what to do afterwards. When the war was over, what was he supposed to do? How was he going to move past the pain of losing Sam? They hadn’t been able to find his body. That almost hurt as much as him dying. It was like he had lost Sam a second time. He wiped away his tears before they could streak his face. He was being dramatic. He needed to focus on taking down Red Skull and the rest of HYDRA down. He looked over his sketchbook, and figured something he could do to pass the time and to nurse his ache of losing Sam.

~~~

There was a knock on his door. He had been working for about an hour and a half, and he still wasn’t any close to be being done. He erased some marks, and thinking it was Peggy knocking, he lazily said, “Come in.”

“Rogers, good news we-”

Steve immediately recognized the voice as Howard’s, and shoved his sketchbook into his drawer. Howard looked at him, confused.

“What was that all about?”

“Nothing, it’s just… I thought you were Peggy.”

Howard’s confusion was replaced with a knowing look, and Steve groaned.

“No, Howard-”

“You were drawing Agent Carter, weren’t you?”

Steve just gave him a look. Howard smirked at him.

“Hey, no judgment here. I was going to say we learned a little more about the Red Skull’s plans.”

“You did?”

“Yeah. Phillips wants to talk to you. Come on.”

Steve followed Howard. Before they walked in, Howard held him back.

“I know you were close with Wilson-”

“Howard, please don’t-”

“You can talk. If you’d like. I know I’m not the best listener, but I can tell you’re still upset. So… you can talk with me if you’d like.”

Steve smiled at Howard’s awkwardness. “Thanks, but I’m fine, Howard. Want to focus on taking down HYDRA.”

Howard looked visibly relieved at not having to discuss feelings. “Glad to hear that, pal. Alright, come on.”

They walked in the room, and Phillips and Peggy were discussing something. They stopped when they saw Steve.

“Captain Rogers, good, you’re here.”

“Howard told me you got more information from Zola?”

“That we did. Do you see this object?”

It was a blue cube. “Yes?”

“This is the Tesseract. It has… magical properties, for lack of a better term.”

“Magical properties?”

“It’s the easiest way to put it. According to Zola, his bombs will be powered by the Tesseract, making them even more dangerous. He wants to bomb the Eastern Seaboard.”

Steve nodded his head. “Well, I’ll stop that plane at all costs.”

“Good to know, Captain. Get rest, you have a big day ahead of you.”

Before Steve could head back to his quarters, Dum Dum and Jones stopped him.

“Captain, come hang out with us.”

Steve was about to deny them, but thought it over. “Okay. I’m paying.”

“Oh Cap, wouldn’t have it any other way,” Dum Dum laughed.

~~~

“Hey Sam, we’re gearing up for our last mission.” Steve was at their secret place under the trees, and was just talking to the air around him. “I’m going to take down the Red Skull. Remember when we first saw him? God, he was so ugly.” Steve chuckled. “He wants to take over the world. As if he couldn’t be more cliched. I miss you, Sam. So does everyone else. You were always good at making friends. Howard misses talking science junk with you. He said when he makes the flying car, he’ll name it the Samuel T. Wilson, after you.” Steve wiped his tears, surprised by their presence on his face. “I told him you’d think that’s stupid, but he didn’t care.” Steve looked at his watch. They would be leaving soon. “Listen Sam… in case I don’t make it back here, I want to say goodbye. I will never forget you, and like I said, I’ll make sure everyone knows of your heroics. Bye Sam, and… I hope you’re in peace, wherever you are.”

~~~

When Sam woke up, he was strapped to a table. He let out a low groan, too familiar with this situation. His left side felt weird, and rolled his head over to his left side. His arm was missing. Memories came flooding back. 

_ “Dammit, Sam, come on!” _

_ “I.. can’t hold on, Steve!” _

_ “Don’t say that!” _

_ “I love you.” _

He had fallen off a train. The experiments Zola had done on him must’ve enabled to survive the fall. That’s when he realized that Steve was still alive and would find him. Two men approached him.

“Zola’s pet. We will please him with you as a gift.”

“Wilson, Samuel. Sergeant-”

“There is no need for that.”

“We already have everything we need.”

Before Sam knew what was going on next, he felt a knife slicing into his skin. He didn’t give them the satisfaction of yelling out in pain. He knew what they were doing. Testing his healing again. He closed his eyes and clenched his teeth, thinking about Steve, knowing he would come back and rescue him.

~~~

Steve had been captured. Red Skull was gloating, talking about how similar the two were. It took all of Steve’s willpower not to roll his eyes. When Red Skull asked what made him special, he only had one thing to say:

“Nothing. I’m just a kid from Brooklyn.”

The Howlies, with the exception of Morita, who was working the radio, crashed into the base. While the Howlies fought against the rest of the HYDRA agents, Steve pursued Red Skull. Red Skull took off on a plane, and Steve was able to sneak on just in time. The fight between him and Red Skull was vicious and rough. Red Skull had gone on a whole spiel about how he and Steve were better than normal people, and Steve was having none of it. He was able to disable the bombs, and Red Skull picked up the Tesseract, but then he burned, right before Steve’s eyes. The plane was still on course for New York, and he got in the seat.

“Hello, is anyone there?”

_ “Captain Rogers, is that-” _

_ “Steve? Are you there?” _

Steve sighed. It was Peggy. The amazing Peggy Carter, who had a feeling he would do something foolhardy. “Hey Peg, it’s me.”

_ “What’s going on up there?” _

“Well, the Red Skull is dead. But… now we have a bigger problem. This plane is heading to New York.”

_ “I can get Howard on here, and-” _

“No, Peg, there’s not enough time. I- I gotta put her in the ice.”

He could hear her sniffling.  _ “Oh Steve-” _

He started directing the plane downwards. “Peggy… there’s a sketchbook in the false drawer in my quarters. It’s yours, Peggy, I want you to have it.”

_ “Steve, we can find you-” _

“Peggy, listen to me. That sketchbook is yours. And Peggy, you got to promise me that everyone knows how brave Sam was. Make sure he gets a nice grave next to his Ma’s, back in New York.”

_ “Okay.” _

“And I want mine to be next to my ma’s.”

_ “Of course.” _

“I loved him, Peggy, I really did.”

_ “I know.” _

“Peggy… bye-”

Ice and freezing water greeted him, as he was knocked backwards from the impact of the crash. He felt the water and ice crowd around him, unable to move. He drifted to sleep, knowing he was going to die and see Sam.

~~~

Peggy wiped her tears. It had been a week since Steve’s plane had went down, and she was still crying. She heard someone come up behind her, and she felt a gentle hand on her shoulder.

“I’m so sorry, Peggy. I swear I will do all I can to find him.”

She didn’t say anything. She knew Howard was trying to help her, but she was too emotional. She gave him a teary-eyed smile. “I know Howard.” She stood up, and walked out of the radio room, squeezing her eyes shut. It was fitting, that both Steve and Sam’s last words were that they loved each other. She knew she was the only one who heard it, she made sure of it. She had loved Steve too, and even though he hadn’t felt the same way, she would make sure to do right by the both of them, making sure Steve’s last wishes came true. He had wanted her to take the sketchbook in his drawer, but she didn’t know why. She hadn’t been in his room since his death, but it was being cleared today, and she wanted to get the sketchbook before they boxed up his things.

The room was lifeless, despite having been the room of a great man. She noticed that some of Sam’s books and photos were in here; Steve must’ve taken them after Sam had died. She went to his drawer, but didn’t see anything. She didn’t know if anyone had come in here and swept the drawers beforehand, before she remembered Steve’s words. 

_ “There’s a sketchbook in my false drawer.” _

She pulled out a panel, and saw the sketchbook in question. She grabbed it, and replaced the panel. She walked out, and saw Phillips talking to Senator Brandt, and some other men.

“What is going on?”

Senator Brandt looked like he was going to scold her, but stopped short when he saw her. “This is Captain Rogers’ girl, isn’t it?”

“Yes sir,” Phillips answered. Brandt smiled at her, and Peggy immediately hated the condescension in his expression. 

“We’re packing up Captain Rogers’ things, thinking about making a display for him in the Smithsonian. Having his things there helps with the realism.”

Peggy put the sketchbook behind her back. “Oh.” 

Brandt tried looking at the book. “What is that you have?”

“Notebook. For taking notes.”

“Ah, of course.” He put a hand on her shoulder. “I am sorry for your loss, ma’am.”

“Thank you for your sympathy.” She walked away, and went back to Steve’s quarters. She grabbed Sam’s two science fiction books and grabbed one of the photos of the two. Steve was a public figure, so as much as his life as possible was going to be open to the public, but she thought both Sam and Steve deserved some privacy to their private life. She took the things back to her room, and put them in a chest. It wasn’t much, but if she could give them some semblance of private life, then she would.

~~~

Howard watched as his men combed the Arctic for Steve or the plane he went down in. He remembered being there with Erskine and Peggy when Steve got the serum. He had made Steve’s famous shield. And he had lost two friends over the course of almost a month. Howard blankly stared at the men taking the boxes away. He hadn’t seen Peggy since that day, and he wasn’t close with most of the military at the base, so he felt he didn’t need to be there longer. He grabbed a bottle of scotch from a nearby table, and poured himself a glass. He looked at a newspaper he had hanging up from the day Steve received the serum. There was one next to it about Steve’s death. He didn’t want to believe Steve was dead though, Howard was sure he could survive the crash. He walked back to one of the panels.

“Have we found anything?”

“No sir, not yet.”

Howard sighed, and stared down at his glass, staring at the alcohol in his glass, swirling the drink. He felt guilty about not finding Sam, so he was desperate to find Steve. 

“Sir, we found something!”

Howard looked up from his drink, and rushed to the screen. “Is it Captain Rogers?”

“No sir. Our men found this, though.”

One of the men in the Arctic held up something for the camera. Howard gasped when he saw it.

“The Tesseract.”

~~~

It had been days since someone had seen Sam. He could feel his cuts healing, and he took in even breaths. Steve would be here soon, just like the first time around. He had boasted as much to his captors. Steve would find him, they would go back, do whatever they needed to do, and live in Brooklyn together. He couldn’t wait. He heard the door open, and his captors walked up to him.

“We can start our experiments.”

“Captain America-”

“Is dead.”

Sam narrowed his eyes at them, and shook his head. “No. He’s not. You’re lying.”

“This lying?”

He showed him a newspaper that had reported on Steve dying in a plane crash in the Arctic. They could be lying. And even if Steve was dead, it gave Sam even more reason to escape this hellhole. Sam steeled his resolve, mustering a glare at the Russians.

“I won’t work for you HYDRA bastards.”

“Good thing you don’t have a choice.”

They dragged him to a chair, and strapped him to it. His left arm was still missing, and he didn’t know what they wanted him to do if he didn’t have an arm. He struggled against the restraints, even as the electricity shocked his head, coursing through his body. He let out a scream, the pain taking him by surprise. When they stopped, they walked up to him,

“What is your name?”

“Samuel Wilson, you rusky fucks.”

One of the men clicked his tongue, shaking his head. “Not nice. Who is this?”

They held up a picture of Steve Rogers.

“Steve Rogers. Who is going to come here and kick your ass!”

“You still don’t believe us? Fine, no matter you’ll crack the same.”

They shocked him again.

~~~

He woke up, and noticed that his left side felt heavier than normal. He raised his arms. His left was completely made of metal. A man smiled at him.

“Hello. Do you know who I am?”

He shook his head.

“I am your creator. Zola. Do you know who you are?”

He shook his head again.

“You are the Asset. Our Asset. The new fist of HYDRA. And one more question: do you know this man?”

Zola held up a picture of a blonde man. He was attractive, and something about his face tickled something in the Asset’s brain, but he couldn’t think of anything. He shook his head.

“Who is he?”

“No one important. Just a dead man.” Zola dropped the picture in the trash, and walked away. The Asset looked at his hands, wondering why he didn’t recognize them.

~~~

Steve’s eyes opened. He saw bright lights and heard a baseball game.  _ Dodgers vs. Phillies. May 1941, _ his mind helpfully supplied to him. He and Sam had gone to see it. He saddened at the memory of Sam, and realized he wasn’t dead. He slowly sat up, and a woman walked up to him.

“Hello, Captain Rogers.”

“Where am I?”

“In a recovery room in New York.”

Her hair was too long for someone supposedly being a nurse. There was something off about her clothes as well. Not to mention a radio recording of a game he had already seen. Someone really wanted him to think that he was recovering in New York City. 

“Where am I really?”

“I’m afraid I don’t understand.”

“That game, it was in May 1941. I know because I was there. Now I’m going to ask one more time… where am I?”

“Captain Rogers…”

Two men rushed in, and Steve easily took them out. He threw one of them against the wall, which was made of cardboard or something as easily flimsy. He ran through the wall, knocking down any personnel that rushed him. He ran out of the floor, and was greeted with a flashy sight and busy streets. It was New York, but it wasn’t  _ his _ New York. he stopped, looking around at Time Square.

“Stand down, soldier.”

Steve turned around, and saw an imposing black man with an eyepatch dressed in all black. 

“Didn’t know how to break the news to you.”

“What?”

“Took a bit of a nap, Cap. You’ve been asleep for 70 years.”

Steve looked around again, absolutely shocked.

“You okay?”

“Yeah… just…” The words died on his lips as he thought of Sam. “Did we win?”

“Hell yes we did.”

“Good.” Steve looked back out at this strange New York City, wishing to be back home in Brooklyn, with Sam.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first chapter for Part 2 should be uploaded in about a week. Thank you to everyone who's read this!


End file.
